


ebullience

by song_of_staying



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bull Riding, Dream Bubbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/pseuds/song_of_staying
Summary: One hundred bullpower, right here beneath him.





	ebullience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saisei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/gifts).



His hands keep slipping on the yellow troll keratin, and holy shit, fucking fuck, Dave is going to fall.

He tries to wrap his arms around Tavros’s neck, but sharp claws dissuade him from it. The fucker actually makes him bleed? Fine. Back to the handlebar horns and the panicked muttering.

“I think that, when you consider every quip that led us to this point,” says Tavros, and bucks wildly, “you will conclude, as I did, that this is the only fair thing to do.” Dave keeps trying to to wrap his legs around those robo-hips, but it’s just not happening. “And also, falling off would serve you right, I think.”

“I’m sorry?” Dave tries. “I shouldn’t have made fun of your rad anatomy. Your rhymes provide enough mocking material to last me a few centuries, so – oh, oh shit, Tavros, please don’t.”

Here’s the thing: if you fall off a flying bull in a dream bubble, you’re already dead and rotting in real life. But it’s still going to hurt, for like a few seconds. And Dave hates falling, so sue him.

“You were right,” Tavros goes on, cheerful. “Charging headfirst at solid items is actually a great source of stress relief, and a fun confidence builder also, and I think I will try that conveniently placed wooden fence now.”

Dave hides his face between Tavros’s sleek shoulder blades, and closes his eyes. An apology rap would work, he’s pretty sure. He’ll get right on that.

The fence shatters and Dave doesn’t even get a splinter or anything.

“If you ask me, which I realize you didn’t, that was a lot of fun.”

Dave makes a vague noise of agreement. It was like running a monster truck over a teeny tiny toy car. One hundred bullpower, right here beneath him. And okay, he’s never used a vehicle bigger than a skateboard, but he’s sliced things and killed things, so at least he can see the appeal of destruction.

But it’s too much, and he can’t control any of it, and Tavros isn’t letting him down. A blood-red fence appears in the distance.


End file.
